Minuette Dancer
Minuette Dancer is the daughter of the youngest princess in the tale The 12 Dancing Princesses . In the destiny conflict, Minuette sides with the Royals as she is content with her Happily Ever After. However, she isn't opposed to the Rebel ideal either, as she believes that all fairytales should be able to dance to the beat of their own drum. Character Personality Minuette is a sweet and charming young girl. She only seems to care for dancing and can be quite airheaded and 'ditzy' from time to time, the opposite of her mother who was the only princess who noticed small details in her story. Despite this, Minuette looks forward to her destiny, mainly for all the dancing she'll do. However, she does sympathize with the Rebel cause, even if she's not a Rebel herself. When she's not off somewhere dancing, she can be found shopping for shoes, since she has a bad habit of wearing out her shoes extremely quickly. Minuette enjoys boy bands such as One Reflection, 5 Chapters of Summer, The Bookstreet Boys, and N*CHANT. She is usually quite sociable and tends to be quite talkative. Minuette is very expressive and she has a habit of talking with her hands, especially if she's feeling rather emotional. She can be described as being somewhat of a stereotypical girly-girl as she enjoys 'girly' things such as gossip, shopping, and cute princes. But there's nothing that Minuette loves more than dancing - We're talking about a girl who named her twelve pet goldfish after dance styles. She can be an extreme perfectionist, especially when it comes to dancing, and there have been times where she's pushed herself past her physical limits in order to get something up to her standards. Appearance Minuette has pale cream skin, long light strawberry blonde hair, and soft blue eyes. She is often seen wearing ballerina-esque dresses as well as ballet shoes. Her favorite colors are ballet shoe pink and princess gold, two colors that she is often integrating into her outfits. Fairy Tale : Main Article: The 12 Dancing Princesses Relationships Family Minuette is the daughter of the youngest dancing princess and her husband, presumably one of the princes in the underground castle. Since Minuette is the daughter of the twelfth princess, it can be assumed that Minuette has at least eleven aunts. Friends So far, Minuette doesn't have any close friends whom she'd call her 'Best Friends Forever After'. She can be seen hanging around various other Royals. Pet Foxtrot, Jitterbug, Waltz, Charleston, Boogie, Samba, Jive, Mambo, Tap, Ballet, Tango, and Swing are Minuette's twelve goldfish - all of which are named after styles of dancing. Romance Minuette considers dancing to be her "one true love" but she's not opposed to finding a prince who is willing to dance with her forever after. Quotes Placeholder Notes * The name Minuette comes from a French dance called minuet and from the suffix '-ette', which often turns nouns into a smaller form of something or a feminine form of something. It is also found as the suffix of female names such as Colette, Antoinette, and Juliette. __FORCETOC__